


[CLex][Smallville]Adult

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [80]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 一吻定情搂搂抱抱扑倒撕开衣服摸胸坐着大腿翻云覆雨
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]Adult

[CLex][Smallville]Adult  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Adult  
Conner出生时，Clark还很年轻。  
如果Conner出生时，Clark已经是个油腻的中年人了，那他会怎样呢？  
他会在Conner询问他和Lex的事情时，夸张地说黄段子，说他俩一吻定情搂搂抱抱扑倒撕开衣服摸胸坐着大腿翻云覆雨等等等。  
Conner当真了，认为双亲当年真的是两口子。

注：一吻定情搂搂抱抱扑倒撕开衣服摸胸坐着大腿翻云覆雨这些事，他们还真干过。


End file.
